


Confessional Love Making

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey decided she had enough, she wanted to know what's wrong with Mike and wanted to tell him something for quite a while now, and decided to tell him somewhere private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional Love Making

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this a year ago and didn't post it because my friend didn't edit it. I forgave him but I decided to post it here...I hope you like

  "MIIIKKEEE!" Zoey scream passionately as she orgasmed to herself in the cabins alone. Zoey breath in and out exhaustedly  for a while but then sigh in embarrassment. You see Zoey been having sexually feeling for her teammate/love interest Mike for a while. When ever she thinks of Mike she always think of him and her making sweet love to each other badly. But she think Mike doesn't like her the way she like him, she thinks Mike likes Anne Maria more then her.

  "Oh come on! Again Zoey!" She said to herself annoyed and angrily. Zoey  went to her drawers and got another pair of her pants but left her panties on which was still wet from pleasing herself. "I wish Mike loved me instead of that slut Anne Maria. But also I wish I stopped doing this too much I mean I did this like for the third time in a row." Zoey then sigh and left the cabin and began walking. Chris decided to give the final 8 competitors a day off today to all of their relief. Zoey then thought to herself "okay that's it I can't take this no longer I need to tell Mike how I feel about him....right now." Zoey then got a idea, one that might work or fail.

  So Zoey then ran back to the cabin and looked around it and found some duck tape that was there for some reason. Then ran back outside and enter the confessional. "Okay just got to wait for Mike to come near it and then I'll grab him and tell him how I feel about him. I know this is crazy but there something I wanted to do with him since I met him." Zoey said with a light blush on her cheeks. A few minutes later, Zoey got a bit bored, sigh and said "Skew it." Zoey then placed her hand inside her pants and rubbed her flower hole a bit. She moaned a bit, bit her lower lip and rubbed her flower hole much faster. "Oh god I wish Mike did this to m-" Zoey then heard a whistle coming from outside. She took her hand from her pussy and look outside.

  Zoey looked and saw Mike coming near by. "Yes now's my chance." When Mike was near the confessional, Zoey grabbed him from behind and into the confessional.

"What the- Zoey what are you do-" Zoey stopped Mike from talking with her hand and said

  "Mike listen I need to tell you something important okay."

  "And what would that be anyway." Mike said a bit excited from her touching his face. Zoey sighed and said to him.

  "Mike when I first met you I thought you were like the sweetest and nicest guy I know. You always say nice thing about me and always help me out, but what I want to say is...well...I-I-I love you." Zoey then blushed deeply red and Mike just looked at her with a light blush on him. Mike then placed one of his hand on Zoey cheeks and said "I can I tell you something." She nodded

  "Listen when I met you I thought you were like the most amazing and most sweetest girl I ever met. I mean I always think about you and well I also kind of...love you." Mike said the last words in a whisper and blushed even more. Zoey then looked at his dark brown eyes and said.

  "Really?" he nodded "Wow...but can I ask you something."

  "Let me guess is it about my characters." Zoey nodded "Okay listen Zoey my character...they're not for acting I-I actually have Multiple Personalities." Mike told her and held his head down. Zoey wide her eyes

  "So wait you mean Chester, Svetlana and Vito are just personalities"

  "Yes listen I'm sorry if I cause trouble to you okay I never meant to do that even when Vito was in control and was kissing with Anne Maria I'm so so so-" Zoey just grabbed Mike into a hug. Mike blush a bit but hugged her back. But then Zoey rubbing on Mike's back, Mike was startled but loved her hand rubbing him. Mike and Zoey looked at each other and without saying anything else, they kiss each other softly. In their heads they said

  "YES...FINALLY!"

  But Zoey soon stopped and said "Oh and there also one more thing I was going to say"

  "What is it Zoey?"

  "Listen Mike I was thinking maybe you and me can you know...maybe fool around in here." Zoey said blushing, Mike looked a her and said

  "Well I love to but what about the camera?" Mike pointed at the camera taped on the door.

  "Oh I got this I brought some duck tape I found in the cabin for just that reason." Zoey replied then taped the camera so no one can see them having their moment. "Okay there now no one can see us so how about it Mike." Zoey said grinning at Mike. Mike just put his hand on her chin and said

  "What are we waiting for then."

  The two then kiss each other passionately yet slowly. They both moaned to each other until Zoey tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Their kiss was like two magnets that were stuck together and couldn't be separated. Zoey then began kissing Mike's neck while Mike rub her arm which was giving her goosebumps in her arms and was giving Mike an erection which Zoey was feeling but ignore it. Zoey then without Mike warning ripped off his shirt.

  "Uh oh." Mike then clenched his head caused Vito was about to come out.

  "Ey oh what the hell you doing dude?"

  "Shut up and listen Vito, don't come out I'm having a moment with Zoey." Vito then thought to himself and said

  "Fine if you want to I hope that pasty chick lose interest in you so that I can have Anne Maria."

  "Mike are you okay?" Zoey ask Mike, then Mike looked at her and replied "Yeah I'm okay so what you think Zoey." Zoey looked at him admiring his tone chest and tan 8 pack abs.

  She grin and said to him "Wow for a skinny body you really have some nice abs Mike."

  "Really well let me see you Zoey if you want me to." Zoey just sigh and took her red top off, showing Mike her red lacy bra. Mike just whistle to her and Zoey blush and giggled and said

  "So may I?" Mike nodded and Zoey then kiss his chest down to his abs, Mike was enjoying the view until he rubbed Zoey's back in circle which made her moan a bit. Mike then unhooked her bra and released her B cupped breast. Zoey stopped and said "Mike what are you-" Mike interrupted her by putting both of his hands on her breast and started mushing them together and pinching her nipples lightly

  She moan in pleasure and said "Oh Mike please keep going." Mike then grinned and put his mouth on her right breast while rubbing the other one with his hands. "Oh my god Mike please don't stop pleasing me!" She kept on moaning while Mike kept licked her breast which to him which like soft dough and he was really hitting it big time. Zoey then saw Mike's tan penis tip and had an idea. Zoey then unbutton Mike's pants and lower it and his boxer off making him stop sucking her breast.

  Zoey then gasped when she saw Mike's hard 9 inched erection. Mike then said to her "So what you think Zoey?"

  "Oh my god I never thought you were so big, may I?" Mike nodded and Zoey grasped his penis and begin shafting it up and down. Mike groaned but then gasp when she placed her mouth on it and began sucking it "Oh god Zoey that feel amazing please keep going." Zoey moan and kept sucking on Mike penis, she was loving the taste of her lover's erection. Mike soon placed his hand on her red hair and made her suck more of his long hard shaft.

  "Mmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a moan as she continued sucking on Mike's erect until Mike felt a movement inside of his body and without warning her, Mike came a fountain of his sperm into Zoey's mouth. Zoey suck all of his fluid and swallowed it without letting one drop escape her. "Sorry Zoey."

  "No it's okay but." Zoey soon took her pants off with her pantie. "Can you please pleasure me a bit more." Mike only just smile, got on his knees and began eating her pussy. Zoey screamed in pleasure and pulled Mike's hair which he thought was hot. "Don't stop, keep going Mike." Mike kept licking and soon began tongue fucking her while she moaned and screamed in pleasure, but then she pulled Mike hair even harder and said "Mike I'm going to Oh God!" Zoey then came all over Mike's mouth then he lick it off her flower hole and his mouth.

  "So...how was it Zoey?"

  Zoey responded by polity pushing Mike to the stool and said to him "Mike please make love to me." Mike just smirked and said

  "Alright but what if someone hears us."

  "So what no one going hear us so...please." Mike just pulled her softly, lift her up and placed his hot rod on her flower hole. Zoey softly screamed and said "Can you take it a bit slow please. I'll tell you when you can go hard." Mike nodded and fuck her slowly which was causing them both to moan a bit. "Oh god...Mike!"

  "Zoey." Mike soon kissed her while she softly rode his hot rod. Then she patted his back which mean he could go faster. So h fuck her flower a bit faster and a bit harder, Zoey moaned in pleasure and pain and said

  "Dear god this is amazing!" However the two lovers were causing the confessional to move a bit. Mike then started to suck her breast while she rubbed his spiky dark brown hair softly. "Oh dear god...I love you Mike."

  "I love you too Zoey." However Mike then felt his erection was going to blow. "Zoe, I'm about to cum!"

  "Yes...please come inside me Mike." Mike kept plowing her with all the might he had left. To Mike, Zoey was the most beautiful girl he has ever meant in his life. Mike kept going until he came inside of her hole which cause the two to scream passionately.

  "Uh what the heck was that?" Jo said while arm wrestling Brick who was about to lose.

  "I don't know but I know I'm going to-" Jo then crack his arm and beat him

  "Yes I won in your face." Brick held his broken arm and sigh in defeat. Still in the confessional, Mike and Zoey exhaustedly breath in and out from the love making they just did.

  "So...how was it Zoey?"

  "It was...ten times better then I ever imagine!" Soon the two decided to exit the confessional with their clothes back on. But they will never forget that love making they just did in the confessional.


End file.
